One Word
by Kiekoh
Summary: ***COMPLETE*** Just one word can change your life forever, it can make one person depressed and another confused and frustrated. This one word is death, and it happens to BJ.
1. Ep1 New Nurse

A/N: ok, so I haven't even updated my first M*A*S*H fic and here I go starting another, oh well. I like writing ^_^ so here is one about what would happen if some tragic thing happened to BJ that involves the word death, set after Radar leaves. Enjoy ^_^  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Hawkeye groaned as the announcement was made to come to triage at 2:00 AM. He grabbed his clothes as BJ finally set up and looked at his watch, "I just went to sleep 20 minutes ago." He sighed and slipped on his clothes before they both ran out.  
  
Charles was already there, since he had had post-op duty at night this week. "It's about time you two got here."  
  
"Couldn't help it, I happen to have this disease called sleeping, and it always wants to kick in about 11 PM and never ends till 10 AM." Hawkeye replied as he bent over a patient with a leg wound, "he can wait, give him plasma." He said to the nurse as he rushed off to the next.  
  
BJ shook drowsiness from his head as he washed up in the scrub room. He walked into OR and asked for the first patient, "Ah the first victim..." he said sourly.  
  
"And many more to come Captain, it's gonna be another long session" Klinger said as he rushed out into the pre-op room. BJ groaned much as Hawkeye had done earlier.  
  
"I'm gonna be ok, ain't I Doc?" the wounded soldier said softly.  
  
"Yea, you're gonna be fine, you've got the best doctor working on you, I'm surprised you're still talking" he said and motioned for the nurse to put him under.  
  
"Liar" Hawkeye smiled as he got his first unconscious patient on his table.  
  
"Liar? Who are you calling a liar Hawk?"  
  
"You, you know good and well that Charles is the best." he winked at BJ because the Major had just walked in to catch that last comment.  
  
"Of course I'm the best.at what?" he said suspiciously.  
  
"Snoring." Stated BJ as he worked on getting shrapnel from the belly of the wounded soldier.  
  
"I do not snore! How many times must I tell you two that?!?"  
  
"Just a few more times Charles, I promise we won't say anything more about it today." Hawkeye replied in his normal sarcastic manner. Charles just groaned and went to work on his patient, and the OR went into normal displays of humor throughout the 18-hour session of meatball surgery.  
  
============  
  
After the exhausting OR session a jeep pulled up outside the clerks office and a beautiful nurse stepped out. Klinger walked out to greet her and his jaw dropped at the sight of her. She had dirty blond hair, that was long but it was up in a tight bun so he couldn't see exactly how long, and her soft, emerald green eyes were sparkling with laughter that just wanted to burst forth from her full lips. He extended his hand and she took it in a firm but soft grip, "I'm Captain Virrnet, the transfer nurse." She smiled and handed the company clerk her transfer papers.  
  
"Ah, um.yea, right this way ma'am" he stuttered. She smiled softly, used to it by now, after all, she had always looked this way while in the army.  
  
"I'd like to ask a few questions, if you don't mind Captain."  
  
"Please, call me Renee, I hate those formalities. And ask away."  
  
"Full Name" he stood ready to write down her answers on the clipboard in front of him.  
  
"Captain Amanda Renee Virrnet, birthday is December 14, 1925, I'm 27 years old, 5 foot 5 inches, AB negative blood type and I'm not married but I have one child, I'm originally from a very small town in Georgia. I think that's all you wanted to know right?" she said in a strong southern drawl.  
  
Klinger looked shocked, the last time someone had known what he was gonna say was when Radar had been there, "You don't happen to be related to any O'Rielly's do you?"  
  
"No, well, I was adopted so I don't know my real family but I don't know any O'Rielly's, sorry."  
  
"It's ok, you just seem to have a certain knack that he had, he was the old company clerk."  
  
Renee smiled, she knew what knack he spoke of and it wasn't that she had any knack, it was just that she transferred so often that she knew all the questions by heart. Just then Colonel Potter walked into the room and he stopped short at the sight of the woman, "Hello, how do you do ma'am, what are you here for?" he said in his own drawl.  
  
"I'm Captain Renee Virrnet, the transfer nurse" she saluted half-heartedly, not knowing if he expected it or not.  
  
"As you were Captain, as long as Klinger has your papers you should go see Major Houlihan."  
  
"Yes sir." She smiled and picked up her bags and walked out. The first person she met was Hawkeye Pierce on his way from the mess tent to the swamp.  
  
"Hello gorgeous, I haven't seen you around before." He said rather charmingly.  
  
"Well, I'm looking for Major Houlihan, can you take me to her.um." she fumbled for a name or rank but she found no indication since he was not in uniform.  
  
"Captain Benjamin Franklin Pierce at your service, but you may call me Hawkeye."  
  
"Ok, Hawkeye, I'm Captain Amanda Renee Virrnet, but you _will_ call me Renee, I hate anything else, and only call me Captain in front of ranking officers." She smiled and he laughed softly.  
  
"Finally a nurse that doesn't go exactly by the book." He took her bags from her and escorted her to the head nurse's tent.  
  
============  
  
BJ smiled as Klinger handed him a letter; "It came while everyone was in OR."  
  
"Thanks, great a letter from Peg." He ripped it open and began reading immediately as a smiling Klinger left the Swamp looking for the owners of the rest of the mail in his bag.  
  
Hawkeye walked in with a huge smile on his face, "Beej, I just met the most wonderful nurse."  
  
"Yea, did you check her finger? I saw her while I was coming in here, she's married."  
  
"Nah, you just thought it was on that finger."  
  
"You didn't check it did you?" BJ laughed softly as he kept reading his letter.  
  
"Nope, I'll check later, while I'm helping her settle her things."  
  
"Yea, ok Hawk." he trailed off as he read, "Hey listen to this, Erin's starting to ask questions. Peg says she asks what her food is before she eats it." He smiled wide at thoughts of his little girl.  
  
Just then a knock came on the door, "Come in at your own risk," replied Hawkeye.  
  
"I risk everything just by being here, much less walking into a moldy tent" said Renee as she walked in, "I was told to tell a Captain Hunnicut that I'd be replacing his usual nurse since she transferred out."  
  
"That'd be me," BJ said slightly raising his hand from the letter. Hawkeye quickly checked her ring finger and frowned, it had a big wedding ring on it.  
  
"I'm not married." She said smiling, but he pointed at it and cocked one eyebrow.  
  
"He died in action, leaving me a widow and my son an orphan." She said sadly. BJ perked up when he heard that someone else had a child back home, he motioned for her to sit. She was about to sit on a chair when Hawkeye pulled her over to sit on his bed. She laughed softly.  
  
"Tell me about your son." BJ said very interested, being a parent himself.  
  
"Um, well, I haven't seen him since he was 6 months old.my husband was drafted when I was pregnant, I was only allowed to leave the army for the pregnancy and until he got to be 6 months, then I had to come if I didn't quit the army.But I get letters from mother about him" she said smiling, "he's asking questions now." Hawkeye groaned softly as BJ smiled.  
  
"My little girl is doing that, she's only 2 and a half."  
  
"That's how old Aaron is."  
  
"Aaron? My little girl's name is Erin!" they both smiled as Renee moved over to BJ's cot.  
  
"I bet her mom picked out that name."  
  
"Yea, Peg did, I picked out her middle name, Michelle."  
  
"Beautiful, I obviously had to pick out my son's name but I couldn't figure anything out so I just named him a name with AB as initials, Aaron Benjamin." Hawkeye perked up.  
  
"My name's Benjamin." Renee smiled at the other surgeon.  
  
"Yea, you told me, I like the name, it's always sounded.so dignified to me, it's a very noble name, one to be proud of, or so I thought." She laughed and blushed and stood up, "Anyway, I should be getting back, Major Houlihan wanted to give me a tour, I guess we'll have to tell children stories later then Captain Hunnicut." She smiled and walked over to the door.  
  
"It's BJ," he said as she walked out the door. She waved slightly and walked back to the Major's tent.  
  
"Oh Beej.exactly what was that?" Hawkeye said suspiciously, "I find out the girl of my dreams isn't married and you steal her, you thief."  
  
"I'm married Hawk, no problem, but why do you thin she still wears he wedding band? Either she's not over her husband or she's trying to keep the lecherous men like you away. And I vote for the latter."  
  
"I vote for the previous, and I'll get her over her husband quick." BJ laughed softly and went back to reading his letter from Peg, smiling even wider when he read parts about Erin.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------- The end of Episode 1, tune in next time for Episode 2! Review Please! ^_^ All are welcome! 


	2. Ep2 Death

A/N: thanx so much for all the reviews ^_^ this story is my personal favorite out of the one's I'm writing at the moment, so I'm happy that you like it. Anyway, here ya go.  
  
I don't own any of the original M*A*S*H characters.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Renee walked out of the nurse's ten yawning and in a baby robe, her dirty blond hair down to her waist. She was carrying her toiletries and on her way to the showers. She stopped as she noticed the nurses standing outside, "What's going on Kellye?" she said walking up to the other nurse.  
  
"Hawkeye and BJ are holding up the showers again."  
  
"Oh, well, that ain't stopping me," she said and smiled as she walked up to the front of the crowd, pushing her way to the door, "Excuse me.excuse me.hey, I said move it!" Finally a pathway was cleared and she stood in front of the door. But before she could open the door and hand stopped her.  
  
"And where do you think you're going Captain?"  
  
"To take a shower Major." She said smiling.  
  
"Not with the men you aren't, you'll wait here with the rest of us."  
  
"Excuse me Major, but I'm taking a shower." She removed the Major's hand from her shoulder and she stepped into the showers, "Hello boys, I hear you like to hog the water."  
  
BJ's eyes were wide and Hawkeye laughed, "join us why don't you."  
  
"That's what I was planning on, if you don't mind since you've already taken some of our time." She removed her robe and hung it up, not caring one bit that she was nude around other men. She carried her towel with her and stepped into the little shower cubicle beside BJ's, and started to shower as if no one were there.  
  
BJ gulped slightly before finishing rinsing off and practically running to get his robe so that he could leave. Hawkeye laughed, "Next time you'll have to come earlier so that we can stay longer."  
  
Renee just smiled and waved her hand and continued to shower as they left. The other girls walked in and started to take showers, thanking Renee for getting the Captains out sooner then waiting would have.  
  
"Colonel Potter _will_ hear about this Captain Virrnet" Margaret said scowling.  
  
"I bet he will, but you can't tell me you didn't think about doing that too, you just didn't have the courage to do it."  
  
"Well.I.Um.You just wait" she was blushing a deep red when she stepped into the shower. Renee laughed as she finished her shower.  
  
============  
  
"Hey Beej, you ran out of there like the pants you weren't wearing were on fire." Hawkeye said laughing as he and BJ walked into the Swamp.  
  
"Well what did you expect?" BJ said flushed slightly and he sat down and pulled out paper and pencil to write a letter.  
  
"Well, I would've jumped into that shower with her if you hadn't been there."  
  
"I know what you would've done but I don't like seeing nude women other than my Peg."  
  
"I've noticed," said Hawkeye as he poured himself a glass from the still. Just then Klinger ran in, not even knocking.  
  
"Come in Klinger." Said BJ smiling, but his face dropped when he saw Klinger's, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Phone for you Sir. He says that he's Peg's father." BJ jumped up and didn't even bother to put any clothes on under his robe. Hawkeye ran after him after putting on shorts under his robe.  
  
BJ grabbed the phone, "Hello, what's going on, is everything ok?" He heard sniffling on the other end of the phone.  
  
"She's gone BJ.Peg was in an accident.she was walking on the sidewalk and some drunk idiot hit her with his car."  
  
"Erin?" BJ asked softly with tears in his eyes.  
  
"They don't know if she'll make it but she's still alive."  
  
BJ dropped the phone and hit his knees, uncontrollable sobs racking his body.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
End of Episode 2 (sorry so short). Episode 3 coming soon. 


	3. Ep3 Now What

A/N: ^_^ Thanx for the reviews and I really am sorry to do that to BJ but that's the whole point of the story. By the way, for those of you reading "The 2nd Korean War" as well as this one, that one probably won't be updated at the same time as this one is anymore. This one just happens to be screaming at me to write it, the other is like, 'ok I can handle waiting for a while,' my muses are conflicting lol so anyway here is the next episode.  
  
Disclaimer: I own all characters of M*A*S*H *evil laughter* mwahahahaha *gets hit in the back of the head* oh fine *glares* I don't own them or the show or anything, just go and ruin my fun..  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Hawkeye picked up the phone after it had fallen to the floor. He found out what was going on before hanging up. He shook his head sadly as he bent down next to the still crying captain. He motioned for Klinger to come closer and he whispered into his ear what had happened and that he should go get Colonel Potter.  
  
BJ spoke through sobs, "Hawk, she's gone, I mean really gone, I never got the chance to see her again. I didn't get to say goodbye. And Erin, oh my Erin, how is she going to handle this, she's only 2. She doesn't even remember me and she's hurt bad, they don't think she's gonna make it!"  
  
Hawkeye looked at him sadly, "I wish I could tell you that I know how you feel Beej but, I don't. I'm just sorry it had to happen to such a great guy."  
  
BJ wiped his face but it didn't do any good because the tears just wouldn't stop. He stood up and started to pace around the room like a caged animal. He was about to go out the door when Klinger walked in with Colonel Potter and Renee, who was still in her bath robe, "Klinger caught me as I was going back to the nurse tent, he said something was wrong and he thought I could help," she explained to Hawkeye who had looked at her as if she shouldn't be there.  
  
BJ ignored her and just focused on Potter, "Colonel, I have to get back home, Peg she."  
  
"I know, Klinger explained everything to me, I think it'd do you some good to talk with Captain Virrnet, she knows how you feel."  
  
"No she hasn't! She hasn't lost a wife and her daughter isn't in the hospital about to die! I have to go home now, I need to be there."  
  
"Shut your hole Captain! Listen to me for a minute before you go and blow a gasket. I understand that you're upset, you will be leaving tomorrow," he motioned for Klinger to get a leave pass, "I can give you two weeks, three if needed but I can't spare any longer unless you want a hardship discharge. I'm sure you'll get it but I want you to think about it, you are one of the best surgeons here and we can't afford to lose you but I understand if you have to. For now, you go pack and then you either talk with somebody or you sleep but I do not want you alone, got it?"  
  
BJ swallowed hard, "Yes sir," he sat down in the chair at the desk in the clerk's office, "Charles is in Post up tonight right Hawk?"  
  
"Yea he is Beej, you wanna talk or sleep?" he asked softly with his hand on his best friend's shoulder.  
  
"Talk, but.I want to talk to you and Renee in the Swamp ok?" he said with a sniffle as he wiped his eyes and become quiet. Renee nodded softly and walked out of the office and ran back to the nurse's tent to change before going to the Swamp. Hawkeye led BJ back to the swamp because he had gone blank. He stopped talking and wouldn't move unless led.  
  
============  
  
Klinger knocked on the door to Father Mulcahy's tent. "Come in" came the soft reply as the priest stood up from his desk.  
  
"Hey Padre, we need some serious prayer action."  
  
Father Mulcahy started to get his things ready but he was stopped, "No, there isn't anything you can do anywhere but here. BJ's wife died and his little girl is in a critical condition. The doctors there don't think she's gonna make it."  
  
"Oh, poor BJ." he said sitting down on his cot.  
  
"Yea poor BJ, I was wondering if you could do something?" Klinger said trying to be helpful.  
  
"I'll try Klinger, but I can't promise anything but I'll try." He said and tried to smile.  
  
Klinger tried to smile as well, "Thanks Father." He said as he walked out of the chaplain's tent.  
  
============  
  
Renee stood outside the Swamp's door about to knock but her hand stopped short as she heard crying from inside.  
  
"I don't know what to do Hawk."  
  
"I think you're more confused over what you're gonna do with Erin then you are about anything else."  
  
"And what if you're right? I'm scared, I don't know how to take care of her now. I can take care of an infant but a toddler?"  
  
Renee couldn't help but smile at BJ's words. 'It's kind of sweet, he's more concerned about his daughter than his own grief.' She thought as she knocked on the door.  
  
"Go away, we don't need it."  
  
"Are you sure?" Renee said softly.  
  
"Wait, yea, come in." Hawkeye said as he swung the door open wide, "Thought you were somebody else."  
  
"It's all over camp already, you know how Klinger is about keeping secrets." She said as she sat down on a stool in between the two cots.  
  
"Yea, he's awful about that stuff," said a sniffling BJ from underneath a pile of covers on his cot. He sat up and re-arranged the covers around him and looked at the nurse with red rimmed eyes, "how did you handle this?"  
  
"Um, well, I uh" a nervous smile came to her face as she tried to explain it, "I was 5 months pregnant when he was drafted, and my son was a month old when Steve died, so I really never had a chance to grieve because I was so busy trying to take care of our son. Well you know those jokes about the husbands turning over in bed and taps the wife on the shoulder and says 'hunny it's your turn to feed the baby.' And he rolls back over to sleep?  
  
Well Aaron was crying one night and I felt a hand on my shoulder and I heard Steve say 'Mandy, it's your turn to feed the baby' it was his voice and he was the only person who ever called me Mandy. Well I sat bolt upright in bed and I realized that I hadn't once cried, not even when I got the letter. So I cried, and cried and cried. I picked up Aaron and feed him but I was still crying. It had been months since Steve had died but I just cried." She smiled softly, "Pain goes away in time, but your memories never will, and every time you see your little girl you'll be reminded of your wife but when you look at Erin and you don't get upset, that's when you know you'll be ok." Renee took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "I cry every time I see a picture of my son." She said sadly.  
  
Hawkeye placed his hand on her shoulder, "So you don't think you'll be ok?"  
  
"I cry because I'm happy that I have something of Steve in Aaron, I think that night, it was Steve telling me that it was ok."  
  
BJ smiled softly, "Ya know.Colonel Potter was right, talking about it helps, even if just a little."  
  
"I think you'll be ok Beej." Hawkeye said smiling at his friend.  
  
"I'm not so sure about that one Hawk."  
  
"Why?" Renee asked softly, "I think you'll be just fine."  
  
"I'm still wondering what I'm gonna do with Erin, like how am I going to explain to her why her mom isn't around anymore?" he said, tears threatening to fall again.  
  
"God wanted his angel back." said Renee softly looking at her hands in her lap.  
  
"Huh?" both men said at the same time.  
  
"That's what my mother tells my son when he asks about his daddy. And that's what she always told me when I asked about my real parents who died as well. 'God wanted his angel back' she'd say but I'd always ask why didn't he want us to be happy with them here, and she'd say 'because if they were here then they wouldn't be as happy as they are with God, even though they love us very much they aren't in any pain in heaven' and I'd always smile and say I'm an angel why doesn't he want me, and she'd say 'because he wants us to know that heaven is a good place so he sends a few of his angels to us so that we have a little heaven on earth." She sniffled softly, trying not to cry herself.  
  
Hawkeye laughed softly; "well you're the humble one aren't you?"  
  
She laughed, "Only when I wanna be"  
  
BJ smiled, "That's a good idea, I might have to steal that explanation Renee."  
  
"Anything to help out."  
  
Just then Colonel Potter knocked on the door; "Come on Captain Hunnicut, your driver is out here waiting for you."  
  
"It's morning already?" Hawkeye said looking at his wrist watch, "Well I guess it is." He said and got up, picking up one of BJ's bags and taking it outside while the other two captains followed.  
  
BJ got into the jeep; "I'll see you guys later I guess."  
  
"Let it be sooner than later alright Beej, you didn't forget to put holes in the suit case did you? And don't forget I have to water while I'm stowing away in there." He smiled as he hugged his best friend, "Don't do anything stupid."  
  
"I'll think about it."  
  
Renee smiled, "Everybody here is sending their prayers and wishes with you. And give this to Erin, I was going to send it home to my son but I think your daughter might like it more right now." She said and handed him a little stuffed rabbit.  
  
"Thanks Renee, but what if.?" and his voice trailed off as a lump came to his throat.  
  
"Don't, she's gonna be fine, plus, this little rabbit will do her a lot of good, remind her of what's she's missing in the hospital and it'll make her wanna get out more. Now you get, before you miss your plane." She smiled and gave him a quick hug before she pulled away and stepped to the back of the crowd.  
  
Everyone else said his or her good-byes and then the jeep sped off. Hawkeye walked up to Renee and put his arm around her shoulders; "The replacement isn't going to be half as fun."  
  
"We can only hope that he comes back." She replied quietly.  
  
"I don't want him to really, if I were him then I wouldn't."  
  
"But you aren't him."  
  
"True, you and him are a lot alike, what would you do?"  
  
She smiled, "It's not what I would do, it's what I did, I came back remember?"  
  
"Oh yea.well maybe he will come back if he's anything like you then."  
  
"Like I said, we can only hope"  
  
Hawkeye laughed softly as he led her to the officers club.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
End of Episode 3, next Episode coming soon. 


	4. Ep4 Daddy's Little Girl

A/N: so my power went out on Thursday. And now it's Saturday and it just came back on. Stupid Ice storms. Ok so anyway, I wrote this while I was bored without electricity. I hope you like it, and sorry if it seems a bit.uncharacteristic of BJ. Here ya go.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone/anything/show/etc.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
BJ stepped off of the little plane in Sacramento, California and into the waiting arms of his father-in-law.  
  
"Hey Roger," the doctor said, smiling through unshed tears.  
  
"Hey there BJ, come on let's go drop off your things at the house. You can take a nice hot bath and eat a good meal." he trailed off slightly when he saw that BJ was shaking his head.  
  
"I'll leave all that for later, I need to go see Erin, and I need to get things settled for Peg's fune." he took a deep breath, "funeral."  
  
"Well I've got things done pretty much, you can look it over and see if you want to change anything. Here, just throw your stuff in the back, I'll take you to see Erin." Roger said, pointing to his car and getting into the driver's side.  
  
The trip was made in relative silence. When they got to the hospital Roger led BJ to Erin's room. BJ sat next to his little girl's bed and held her hand gently.  
  
"Hey sweetheart, Daddy's here, the real thing to, no dreamin' or anything." He said softly.  
  
"I'll just go out in the hall." Said Roger as he stepped out the door. BJ just waved his free hand to acknowledge that he had heard it. He dropped his hand down to Erin's face and he wiped a stray piece of blond hair out of her eyes.  
  
"Ya know what? I came all the way from Korea, just to be here with you. Oh yea, here, one of my friends wanted you to have this," he said as he placed the stuffed rabbit from Renee next to her. "Come on, wake up, I don't know what I'd do if I lost you too," he said with tears running down his cheeks.  
  
Suddenly he felt a little squeeze on his hand and he looked down into brown eyes so like his own.  
  
"Don' cwy. Be stwong. Daddy come home soon." BJ smiled, as she was obviously repeating something her mom had told her when she cried. She looked at him closely and looked at his clothes as if she were trying to figure out why he was there and someone else wasn't, "You right daddy this time? Not daddy's friend?" she said hopefully, remembering Radar.  
  
"Yea, I'm Daddy, I'll be right back ok hun?" He stood up and stepped into the hall, "She's awake, her doctor should come in here. I need to make sure he's doing the right things with my little girl." He smiled a little wider as he sat back down next to Erin's bed.  
  
"Where mommy?" she asked softly. BJ's face fell as he tried to explain to the little girl what had happened. He decided to use Renee's idea on the explanation and the little girls agreed, but decided to ask another question.  
  
"If mommy angel, me angel too?"  
  
"Absolutely." BJ said smiling through tears, "You're the prettiest little angel that I've ever seem." He smiled at the little girl lying in the bed.  
  
Doctor Brindes walked through the door with a smile, "And you're her father right? We didn't think she'd make it, much less wake up, but it looks like she's going to be ok now since she's talking." He walked over and did a short examination, "We've already put her arms and legs in casts, she broke some ribs, but other than that there wasn't any open wounds except here on her abdomen. She went into shock yesterday but now she's stable."  
  
"You didn't have to do any surgery did you?"  
  
"Oh no, we just stitched up that laceration on her stomach here," he pointed out the bandage just below the bandage on her ribs, "I know your father-in-law was saying you served in Korea?"  
  
"Yes, I'm a doctor too, I serve at a MASH unit."  
  
"Well, that nice, I guess I'll leave you alone with your daughter then, have a nice day, call me if you need anything." He smiled as he walked out the door, scribbling down notes on a clipboard.  
  
"That's nice?" BJ just shook his head, "I think it's nice that I'm back, don't you angel?"  
  
"I sleepy. I love you Daddy, nigh-nigh." Erin said as she hugged the little rabbit tighter and closed her eyes. BJ sat there watching her sleep for a while. Finally Roger convinced him to come home, but he only stayed long enough to get ready to go back to the hospital.  
  
============  
  
Two days after BJ's arrival was Peg's funeral. Which Erin had been released from the hospital just before it was to occur.  
  
"She had a miraculous recovery Dr. Hunnicut. I'm surprised she made it, let alone out of the hospital in a couple days after the accident. You should be proud, your little girl is a trooper."  
  
"Well thanks for all your help Doc, but I can take it from here I do believe." He smiled as he took the wheelchair from Dr. Brindes. BJ rolled the chair to the awaiting car that would take him to his house so that he could get ready for the funeral.  
  
============  
  
"Daddy, where we goin'?"  
  
"We are going to say goodbye to mommy."  
  
"But you said mommy was in heaven."  
  
"She is, but she can still hear us from here."  
  
"You mean where we going. She can hear us from there."  
  
"Yea, that's it." BJ smiled as he turned to roll the little wheelchair out the door.  
  
"Wait! Rabbit."  
  
BJ smiled as he handed her the rabbit that Renee had given her, and they went to the funeral.  
  
After the funeral was over and everyone had gone home Roger took Erin back to the car waiting to take them home as BJ kneeled down next to the grave to say goodbye.  
  
"Peg.I don't know how I'm going to live without you. You know how bad of a cook I am, how is Erin going to survive on it? Well I survived on army food but I don't think a little girl could handle that torture." He smiled and traced a finger over the name on the headstone, "What am I gonna do Peg? How am I supposed to take care of a little girl when I'm a man? She's going to grow up liking to get dirty and playing army doctor. I already have nightmares about the war, what's gonna happen if something like that happens?" he covered his face with his hands and just cried. He sat there for sometime before looking up at the headstone again, "And I'm gonna go back Peg. I know Erin needs me but Roger can take care of her for a while, they need me back at the 4077th. I have to go back, I don't think I can stand being over here safe and sound when my beast friends are possibly dying. I wasn't here when you passed, and I want to be there for them if some emergency happens. I love you Peg; no matter how many times I wrote you letters, or told you on the phone, I love you just isn't enough to express it. I miss you. I'll take care of Erin the best way I know how. I love you Peg Hunnicut." He leaned over and kissed the carving of her name before standing up and walking back to the car.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
End of Episode 4. Episode 5 coming soon. 


	5. Ep5 Welcome Back

A/N: aw thanx again for the reviews ^_^ I feel so special. Thanx!  
  
Disclaimer: I own no one/thing/show.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
"Good bye angel, daddy will be back as soon as possible." BJ said down on his knees in front of Erin's wheelchair.  
  
"Ith ok daddy, I know you'll be back, your one of the angels on earth, like me, you're not going to heaven yet." She said smiling wide. BJ smiled and ran a hand over her soft blond hair before kissing her forehead.  
  
"Take care of her Roger, and yourself too."  
  
"Of course, no matter what, you're still my son-in-law." Roger said through a nervous smile.  
  
BJ took his hand and shook it slightly, "I'll see you when I get back, and I'll send you a letter as soon as I get there, hopefully they don't have a permanent replacement yet." He smiled and bent down to kiss his little girl again but she stopped him.  
  
"Daddy, give this to your friend who gave me Mr. Fuzzes." She handed her dad a crayon picture of different colored scribbles.  
  
"She'll love it angel. Now daddy has to go, I love you."  
  
"And I love you Daddy" she said as her father kissed her again before turning to get on the plane that would take him back to hell.  
  
============  
  
Renee stretched out on her bed about to fall asleep when Klinger knocked on the nurse's tent.  
  
"Captain Virrnet! Mail Call!" He yelled through the screen.  
  
"I'm decent, come on in."  
  
Klinger walked in a handed her a few letters before he sat down on the end of her cot, "Look, I wanted to ask you something. Say a friend of mine..umm.say lost his mother, and say.after he left.a letter came from her that was sent before she died, but he isn't here to get it and it'll hurt him real bad if he ever comes back.and."  
  
"Klinger shut up, BJ got a letter from Peg didn't he?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Give it Hawkeye, he'll know what to do with it, or maybe Colonel Potter, maybe Father Mulcahy."  
  
"But you're the one that's been there."  
  
"Well if it was up to me, I'd say give it to him when he gets back, but it shouldn't be my decision, I'm not his superior officer." She said nervously. She didn't like the idea of holding his feelings in her hand through that one little perfumed letter.  
  
"I'll ask Hawkeye then." Klinger said a bit frustrated, "Though he'll probably say the same thing as you."  
  
"Sorry I couldn't help Klinger, maybe next time."  
  
"Hopefully there is no next time Captain." He said walking out the door."  
  
"Hopefully not." she said stretching back out on her cot. She looked at the clock next to her bed, "Shit, I've gotta go to Post-Op in an hour." she groaned as she stood up to get ready, all the while sifting through the few letters she had gotten. She smiled when she noticed an envelope addressed from her mother and a whole different from her son.  
  
============  
  
Klinger ran up to Hawkeye in Post-Op, "Hey Captain, this came for Captain Hunnicut, I was wondering what you think I should do."  
  
"It's from Peg." The doctor said flipping it over a couple times in his hand, "Give it to him if he comes back, if he doesn't, mail it to him state- side."  
  
"Alright." Klinger said pulling out a letter from his mail bag, "Oh by the way, this came for you sir."  
  
Hawkeye took the mail and smiled a letter from his dad. He stuffed it into his pocket and watched the clock; he couldn't wait to get back to the swamp.  
  
============  
  
A jeep roared through the camp at high speed. It screeched to a stop in front of the CO's office. Out stepped a stoned face Captain Hunnicut. He walked into Colonel Potter's office. His calm face replaced with a huge smile when he saw the CO in his chair, "Colonel, I'm reporting back in for duty."  
  
Colonel Potter's eyes grew wide, "Hunnicut? Is that really you? I thought you would've stayed home."  
  
"I would have but I felt I should come back, so here I am. Is everything still good?"  
  
"Everything's fine, you haven't been discharged, you've only been gone 2 weeks."  
  
"Where's Hawk?"  
  
"Post-Op"  
  
"Thank you." BJ said as he strolled into the Post-Op room. He walked up behind the dark haired man and held his finger to his back. He changed his voice just a bit, "Don't move, this is a hold up. I want all your patients and the morphine that comes with 'em"  
  
"As long as you don't take our nurses you can have 'em." He said smiling, turning around.  
  
"Didn't I tell you not to turn around!" BJ said smiling as he embraced his best friend.  
  
"It's good to have you back Beej."  
  
"It's good to be back."  
  
"So how's everything?"  
  
"Good for what's happened. Erin is good, just a lot of broken bones, they thought she wouldn't make it because of the shock she went into."  
  
"Yea well, her little body just couldn't take the pain is all. I'm glad she's ok. Oh, Klinger's looking for you. You have a ton of backed up mail."  
  
"Alright, I'm going to go get my cot back if you don't mind, I'll see you later."  
  
"Sure man, don't sleep to long, we need to catch up on the men talk." They both laughed as BJ walked out and started towards his old home. While he was walking he heard a cough behind him and he turned to see a dirty blond walking behind him. He smiled, "Renee!"  
  
Renee walked up and wrapped her arms around his neck after he dropped his bags, "Glad your back.." she said smiling and letting go, stepping back a step before saying, "I just got a letter from my mother, Aaron fell and scraped his knee, he wouldn't stop crying till he got his teddy bear that I gave him last year." She smiled softly up at the taller captain.  
  
"Erin wouldn't go anywhere with out her rabbit the whole time I was there, Oh and here, she sent this back as a thank you." He pulled out the picture and handed it to her.  
  
"Aw, it's the prettiest thing I've seen since my son drew me something similar last month." She said laughing softly, "I'll hang it up on my tent wall."  
  
"Oh, and your angel story worked too, she told me she knew I'd come back soon because I'm one of the angels here on earth with her." He smiled and turned towards the swamp, "Anyway, I better go get some sleep before we start getting wounded in."  
  
"Yea, I've got Post-Op in 5 minutes" she said glancing at her watch, "We'll catch up later then." She smiled and waved, turning the other way. She turned back around, looking at the retreating figure of the doctor, "I agree with your daughter Captain, you are one of the angels here on earth, because you make this place so much more heavenly.Welcome back, angel" she smiled as she walked into post-op. All of her friends noting her sudden change in mood.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
End of Episode 5. Episode 6 coming soon! 


	6. Ep6 The Letter

A/N: thanx for reviews ^_^ keep 'em commin' this episode really has no reason except that BJ gets the letter from Peg and Hawk gets and idea from that letter, everything else is of no importance.  
  
Disclaimer: read previous episodes  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
BJ groaned as he got out of bed. The announcer repeating that wounded were coming in. "It's 2 in the morning, don't the Chinese understand people need beauty sleep?" he asked to no in particular.  
  
"Only if it's theirs" said Hawkeye grabbing his pants and putting them on, "It sure is great to have you back Beej."  
  
"Tell me again, maybe I'll actually believe you this time."  
  
"Aw come on, if you didn't want to be here you wouldn't, plus the guy they sent as a replacement was almost as bad as Frank Burns."  
  
"No one is that bad."  
  
"I said almost." Hawk said smiling as he through his arm around BJ's shoulders as they walked to triage.  
  
Klinger walked up to them, "It's not that many, probably a few hours worth of work with both shifts, at least that's what Colonel Potter says." He told them as he ran off the help move patients and fill out forms on them as well.  
  
"Have you got your mail yet?" Hawkeye asked as he bent down to one of the patients on the ground.  
  
"Not yet, I went straight to bed when I got here and just now got woken up." BJ said, "Why did I get something important?"  
  
"Um, yea I'd think so but, wait till after surgery to get it from Klinger."  
  
"Alright if you say so." He said smiling at a young boy as he checked the wounds. He turned to a nurse, "He's not to bad, he can wait." He said moving on, and everything was back to normal, almost.  
  
============  
  
"Retractor." BJ said with his hand out.  
  
"Retractor." Said Renee handing him the needed instrument.  
  
After a few more minutes BJ said, "All right, I think that's it, can you close for me?"  
  
"Yes doctor."  
  
"Oh so now you're all formal on me, Captain." He said with a smile.  
  
"Well, I guess I got used to your replacement always yelling about formalities, that stupid Major wouldn't know fourO silk from cotton." She said stitching up the latest patient. BJ just laughed as he moved on. When she was finished Renee relieved the nurse that had been helping BJ as she closed.  
  
"Good news! No More people in the waiting room, this is it!" Klinger said walking through the pre-op doors.  
  
"Good, even though you said it would only be a few hours." Hawkeye said smiling, though you couldn't see it for the mask.  
  
"Well, depends on what you call a few, could be 2, 3, 4.12, just depends." He said laughing as he took Colonel Potter's last patient. Everyone finished and walked into the changing rooms to get ready for naps before dinner.  
  
============  
  
BJ walked into Klinger's office, "Hey, you have mail for me right?"  
  
"Oh yea, um.here" he said picking up a few letters.  
  
"Just three? Hmm, well I feel real lov." he gulped as he saw the return address on the last letter.  
  
"Yea.." Klinger said quietly, "Come on Captain, let's get you back to the swamp." He said turning the stunned captain around, just as Hawkeye walked into the room.  
  
"Oh, you got your mail, come on, you can tell me all about what it says." Hawkeye says as he turned back around quickly, taking the still stunned BJ from Klinger. When they got outside he finally snapped out of it and started to walk on his own. When they got to the swamp BJ ripped open the letter from his deceased wife.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Dear BJ,  
  
I know you told me not to write until you write back but I forgot to add something in my last letter which you will probably have already written me back on when you get this. Erin told me our address the other day. You know so just in case she gets lost she can tell someone to help her. She said our names too. 'BJ and Peg' so I asked her what her name was and she said Erin Michelle Hunnicut. Full name and everything, isn't it exciting? She's learning so much, and she's only 2 and a half. She's drawing a picture right now; it's so cute, even if it is a bunch of scribbles. So I better get going since I told you what I forgot. We're going to go for a walk to mail this letter then come right back home, it's supper time and I'm fixing Erin's favorite, chicken and rice. I love you, no matter what happens don't forget that. And I hope you're always happy, even though you aren't with me right now.  
  
Love, Peg  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
BJ tried to sniff back tears that were running in rivers down his face. Hawkeye was just sitting on his cot calmly, with a tear in his eye because his best friend was in pain.  
  
"She sent this right before she got it. Her father told me that they got hit right outside the post office. And she told me in the letter that her and Erin were going to mail it. Listen to this, "I love you, no matter what happens don't forget that. And I hope you're always happy, even though you aren't with me right now." That's the last two sentences. I got chills up my back when I read that, it's like she knew. She's never told me in her letters before that she wants me to be happy even though we aren't together."  
  
"Maybe she's telling you that it's ok for you to fall in love again, so Erin can have a mom and you'll be happy." Hawkeye said trying to cheer up BJ.  
  
"I don't know, there isn't anybody at all that I could ever care about like that, at least not now, especially not here, all the women are in love with you or sleep with you."  
  
Just then Renee knocked on the door and stuck her head in, "Hawk, one of your patients isn't doing to well, they need you in Post-Op."  
  
Hawkeye smiled as a thought came to his head, "Not her Beej, you know I tried but she wouldn't."  
  
Renee just looked at both the men with one eyebrow cocked up in a confusing manner, "Come on Hawk, he's not doin' good at all, you should hurry."  
  
"Get some sleep Beej, we'll talk later." Hawkeye said smiling as he walked out the door with Renee.  
  
BJ just shook his head, "If he thinks he's going to get me hooked up with Renee then he's got another thing coming, she reminds me way to much of Peg for me to care about her like that right now." He mumbled to himself as he slipped off the sleep, dreaming about being with Peg and Erin.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
End of Episode 6, Episode 7 coming soon! 


	7. Ep7 Plans Of The Heart

A/N: um, for once I really have nothing to say lol, thanx for the reviews, keep 'em coming.  
  
Disclaimer: read previous chapters  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
"Alright, this meeting is to let all the officers know that I will be leaving for a week leave in Tokyo. Until I return, head nurse will be Captain Virrnet. Please respect her as you would me." Margaret said but she frowned as she noticed Hawkeye's mischievous look, "Better than you would me."  
  
"Um, thanx I guess." Renee said rather shyly, which was a bit out of character for her, "Would you like any help packing Major?" she asked.  
  
Margaret gave her a confused look, "No Captain, I'm sure I'll be ok, everything's packed I'm leaving in a few hours. And that is all I have to say for now Colonel." She said sitting down.  
  
"Well, if there isn't any more business." Colonel Potter was about to dismiss the officers when Hawkeye stood up.  
  
"I'd like to speak, um, Renee and Beej can go back to their duties in Post- op, we'll fill them in later." he said slyly.  
  
"That's ok, it's really not that busy and Kellye can take care of anything, we have only a few patients right now." Renee offered.  
  
"No, that's ok, you need to have practice at being bossy, if you want to fill Margaret's whip." Hawkeye said ushering the two out of the CO's office.  
  
"I see you later at the Swamp then Hawk." BJ said as he left. Renee just grumbled, everyone had been whispering things behind her back lately. Well at least the past two weeks, since BJ had gotten back, even Hawkeye wouldn't talk to her without mentioning his name.  
  
When the two captains had left Hawkeye let out a sigh of relief, "I thought they'd never leave, now here's what I wanted to talk about. You know Renee was so upset when BJ left, and she hasn't even looked at me in the wrong way. Which mind you I'd love for her to do but she hasn't, not like the other nurses anyway. And BJ has been sulking since he got back, and Renee has been filled with joy. What picture does this paint for you?"  
  
"Uh, somebody's been drinking the local water again without boiling it?" Charles said calmly.  
  
"No you nit-wit, Renee is in love with BJ who is still in love with Peg." Margaret said, "You want to get them hooked up don't you Pierce?"  
  
"Thought about it but I think I'd like to have BJ all to myself."  
  
Colonel Potter sighed, "Pierce, what do you think BJ is going through right now? It's only been about a month since Peg passed and your trying to get BJ hooked up with a nurse now?"  
  
"No, I think he might have a plan. They say that the best cure for losing a loved one is to have companionship." Charles said, suddenly interested, "But that's all the help you'll get from me. That and not speaking about it. I'm going to have a little privacy before the hoodlums return." He said pointedly looking at Hawkeye before getting up and strolling out of the office to go back to the Swamp.  
  
"Well, since Margaret's leaving that leaves us Colonel."  
  
"Don't forget Klinger, I'm sure he'd love to help, and some of the nurses love to play matchmaker." The Colonel said.  
  
"Oh well, as long as they matchmaker with me, they match me and them."  
  
"Pierce, I'm as serious as a hen watching her eggs. You have to be careful with their feelings. She's been married before too and he died as well, this is a sore subject for the both of them, you know that. Weren't you complaining that that was why she wouldn't go on a date with you?"  
  
"I'll give you some pointers before I leave Pierce, you don't need to be going about this all wrong, let me tell you some of the nurses names that'll be good helpers." Margaret said taking Hawkeye's arm in hers and walking out of the office.  
  
"Meeting dismissed." The Colonel said with a smile and went to writing on some papers scattered on his desk.  
  
============  
  
"What do you think they're talking about?" Renee asked BJ as they both sat at the desk in the Post-Op room.  
  
"Oh I don't know, Hawkeye did say he'd fill us in later. Though what was so strange about it was that he actually made us leave. Usually he would care one bit if we were in here or not as long as someone was, and Nurse Kellye was here." He said trying to figure out what was going on. Then it suddenly dawned on him, "Ohhh no.."  
  
"What is it? Did you forget something?"  
  
"No, I just think I figured out what they're up too." He said with a sigh, "keep an eye on the patients, if anything goes wrong I'll be out squishing a little hawk's eye with my dirty boot." BJ said as he walked out the door in search of the other captain.  
  
"I wish he would've told me what was going on before he left." Renee said as she turned back to the reports she had been filling out.  
  
============  
  
Margaret was stepping into the jeep to take her to the chopper pad when BJ walked up to Hawkeye, who was piling her bags into the back.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he demanded.  
  
"Just loading luggage sir, I promise, I'll sweep out the chimney when I get done." Hawkeye said in an English accent.  
  
"I'm serious Hawk, don't do whatever it is you're planning to do concerning me and Renee."  
  
"Renee and I." Said Margaret, correcting the Captain's speech.  
  
"I know what you're up to Hawkeye. Please don't do it. I don't want anybody getting hurt." He said with a serious expression before he walked back to Post-Op.  
  
"Anybody getting hurt?" Hawkeye said confused.  
  
"I don't know what he meant, either way, you know the best girls to help out. I'll see you in a week." She said. Hawkeye bent down and kissed her cheek while hugging her.  
  
"Won't be the same without you." He said with a smile as the jeep sped off. The faces of BJ and Renee walk away from the Post-Op windows with huge smiles on their faces. BJ had explained to her upon his return what would probably be going on, so they decided to get a little of their own matchmaking revenge.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
End of Episode 7. Episode 8 will be coming soon. 


	8. Ep8 Operation Matchmaking

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
"So here's the plan. We have to make Renee upset somehow. She has to be in a depressed mood. When she gets sad, she works. Sine she's head nurse this week she'll want to do a supply check." Nurse Kellye was explaining to the small group of matchmakers.  
  
"Captain Hunnicut is scheduled to help for next supply check." Klinger said helpfully.  
  
"Exactly, if she's upset, she'll want to work, she'll go grab the next person on the list, BJ, and check supplies." Added an excited Nurse Baker.  
  
"We'll trap them in by blocking the door." Hawkeye said with a wide grin.  
  
"She'll get even more upset and BJ can't help but comfort her." Kellye said with her own smile getting wider.  
  
"Alright, so this is how we get her upset." Hawkeye started to explain.  
  
============  
  
"Margaret will want to do a supply check when she gets back. I'll post pone my supply check till the very last minute. Hawkeye is on the list after you. We'll trap them in there together. We have to get her upset though." Renee was explaining to BJ in her tent.  
  
"Why? She'll go in there willingly," he said, confused.  
  
"Not so she'll go in, so her emotions will be so jumbled she'll be willingly _comforted_ by him."  
  
"Oh, well that explains everything."  
  
"You know they'll probably try something on us when we do supply check too. I guarantee that Klinger made the list this week that way on purpose."  
  
"If I know Hawkeye, and I'm pretty sure I haven't been sleeping in the same tent with a stranger, he'll pull something while we're in there."  
  
"Well, at least we know it's coming. He really shouldn't've said anything to you about me."  
  
"No, he gave himself away. But what are we gonna do if they block the door to the supply building?" BJ said, he really didn't want to be locked up with her, his body had already started to go back into bachelor mode. Usually he'd have no problem when the nurses walk out of the showers in robes, but now___big problem.  
  
"Got it covered. I know you don't wanna be locked up with me, as much as it hurts, I don't really wanna be locked up with you either. There's a loose board in the back. Klinger didn't know why I needed a saw. All we have to do is open our little doggy door."  
  
"Ruff ruff." BJ said laughing, Renee joined him with a small giggle.  
  
============  
  
"Oh, it was so much fun, dancing and flirting. I hope he asks me again, maybe we'll get further along this time" Said Nurse Baker to Nurse Kellye in the showers a couple of days later. The only other woman in the showers that afternoon was Renee.  
  
"Further along? What's that supposed to mean?" Kellye asked smiling.  
  
"Oh well, ya know, we went back to the supply room after leaving Rosie's, and it got a little out of control, in a good way. But for some odd reason, I guess Hawkeye didn't see the hanger on the door, so we got interrupted by him and his date."  
  
"You'd think, Hawkeye's been in there enough he'd notice when someone else was occupying that room, especially if it's his best friend." Kellye said, with a sideways glance at Renee. Renee gulped and stuck her face under the water.  
  
"But, like I said, hopefully BJ will ask me out again, a girl can only hope ya know."  
  
Just then Renee stepped out of her shower and threw on her robe. She tied it quickly and grabbed her things, not even bothering to dry off when it was a bit chilly outside. She walked straight to her tent. She dried off and rambled through her newly moved things to find some clothes, "Why did I choose last week to move into my own tent!" she yelled at herself, deciding on grabbing some dirty clothes.  
  
She threw on the clothes and grabbed her clipboard with some forms on it. She walked outside to see Baker and Kellye talking with Hawkeye. She couldn't hear a word they were saying.  
  
============  
  
"It's goin' great, you should've seen her run out of that shower. She thinks that me and BJ almost slept together and that you were the only reason we didn't!" Baker said laughing.  
  
"Me? Why me?" Hawkeye said suspiciously.  
  
"Because you walked in on them without checking for the hanger." Kellye said with a giggle.  
  
"I said to make her think something happened but why'd you have to bring me in on it. I always check for the hanger. I have to have something to hang my shirt on." He replied with a smile, "So everything's going as planned. Look, there she is."  
  
Renee walked over, "Have any of you seen Captain Hunnicut?" she said calmly.  
  
Kellye mouthed behind Hawkeye's back to Baker, "Captain Hunnicut?" Baker just shrugged as a response.  
  
Hawkeye was busy with Renee, "Well, I think he might've had Post-Op duty."  
  
"Might've? I thought you kept up with his schedule Captain Pierce. I guess I'll have to find him on my own then." She said walking away to find BJ.  
  
When she got out of earshot Hawkeye looked at the other nurses with a sad expression, "I think she may be taking that harder then we thought. Even when we glued her underwear to the side of the latrines, she never called me Captain Pierce since the first day we met, and she's never called BJ, Captain Hunnicut since the very same day, unless she was messin' around, but I doubt she was this time."  
  
"She gets that way, you should've heard her that day you glued up her underwear, she was all with the Captain's, Major's and Colonel's. She wouldn't even call us Nurse whatever, it was Lieutenant this or Lieutenant that for the next three days, she avoided you and BJ those three days."  
  
"Oh, well, I think she's really mad then." Hawkeye said, "Come on let's go find BJ before she does, we outta tell him that she's mad. But we don't know why got it?" He said as they all split up. Kellye went after Renee.  
  
============  
  
"Hawkeye told me you were here." BJ said smiling as he walked into the supply building.  
  
"Lieutenant Kellye told me you were here, Captain."  
  
"We're alone, you don't have to do the Captain thing." He said with a frown, "Plus I thought you disliked that stuff as much as me and Hawk did."  
  
"I do___usually."  
  
"So what's so different now, and why were you looking for me? Margaret doesn't come back till the day after tomorrow, you said you would wait till the last minute." BJ said sitting down next to Renee on the spare cot.  
  
Renee stood up and walked away from him, "You tell me what's so different." She said as she turned around and started to look at boxes, "We just need to get this done and over with anyway." She said with a cough.  
  
"Come on, what's wrong. I thought we were pretty good friends, what with us going through similar situations and all." He said with a frown. Just then a scraping noise came from the door. On the outside, Hawkeye and Klinger had locked the door using a chain and padlock and put a few heavy crates in front of the door. They smiled and dusted off their hands as they walked away, Nurse Kellye and Nurse Baker on either side of the two men.  
  
"Well, we're probably trapped." BJ said, the frown never leaving his face. He walked over to the door and pushed, it didn't budge, didn't even give a little. He tried with his shoulder but that didn't work either. "Well no use in fighting it, we'll use the way out the back."  
  
"It's right here, behind the cot." Renee said about to move it when BJ sat on it.  
  
"Nope, not until we talk. There is something wrong and until you tell me I'm not moving an inch."  
  
"Well I'm not talking so we might as well get the supply check done. Find the Calcium Permanganate."  
  
"No."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I said no. You didn't say please."  
  
"Please Captain."  
  
"No, you said Captain."  
  
"Please Sir."  
  
"I'm not a civilian, as much as I'd love to be."  
  
"Please BJ?"  
  
"Much better." He said getting up pulling down a box from the very top shelf, "here, we'll need another box of these ordered soon. But Margaret can take care of that when she gets back. This supply check is over." He said replacing the box and taking away her clipboard. He looked over the top sheet of paper and then motioned to rip it in half.  
  
"BJ! Don't you dare do that! Margaret told me to do a supply check, if we don't do it now then I'll have to do it with Hawkeye and then Margaret will be stuck with Charles when she gets back!" she yelled.  
  
"Ok fine, we'll do it. But you have to promise to talk to me after."  
  
"Fine, fine." She said taking back the paper with a sigh.  
  
After they were finished BJ looked at his watch. "It's been two hours. They probably really think something up."  
  
At that comment Renee burst into tears. BJ looked horrified. "What's wrong? What'd I do? What'd I say?" he said trying to get her to stop crying.  
  
"Nothing's wrong, just a little tired." She said, wiping away her tears. She walked over and moved the cot.  
  
But before she could move it enough BJ grabbed her around the waist, "Oh no you don't, you promised to talk remember?"  
  
"What if I don't wanna talk?" She said trying to get out of his grip.  
  
"You promised Renee, you don't break promises to friends."  
  
"What if you aren't my friend?" She said wriggling more. BJ lost his balance because of her moving so much and fell back, but he didn't let go of her. They both landed on the cot with Renee on top. She turned over quickly to get up while he was still in shock, but he was faster then she thought.  
  
He gripped her tighter around the waist and blinked back tears, "Don't tell me you aren't my friend Renee. What did I do wrong? You're the only person in this whole camp who understands me and knows what not to say when I'm around so that I won't burst out in tears. Don't tell me that we aren't friends, I might just have to take a long walk into the mine field if you do."  
  
"You wouldn't dare." Renee said, scared, "You don't care that much."  
  
"What if I do?"  
  
"Then I'd have to remind you of Nurse Baker."  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"You almost sleeping with her and the only reason you didn't was because Hawk didn't see the hanger on the door."  
  
"I'd say that whoever told you this was lying, I'd never sleep with anyone here, they'd hog the sheets."  
  
Renee couldn't help but smile, "But Baker was telling it Kellye."  
  
"And you know good and well that Hawkeye, Baker, Kellye, and Klinger have been doing a lot of hanging around together lately."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"They are the ones pulling the matchmaking thing on us."  
  
"Did it work?" Renee said calmly.  
  
"You tell me." BJ said with a smile as he lifted his head up and let his lips briefly touch hers.  
  
"I think it did." Renee said with a smile.  
  
"Looks like we've been beaten." BJ whispered.  
  
"Not quite. We still have to see what happened when Margaret and Hawkeye are put in this situation."  
  
"Come on then, let's get out of here and bust their little bubble."  
  
"Don't let them know their plan worked." Renee said with a mischievous glint in her green eyes.  
  
BJ smiled and brushed back a piece of her dirty blond hair that fallen out of the usual bun she wore it in, "Of course not." Renee smiled and kissed him on the cheek before she got up. BJ got up and moved the cot as Renee moved the board she had cut out.  
  
They both went through and then Renee replaced the board tightly. They stepped around the side of the building just as Hawkeye and the others were coming back to open the door.  
  
"Have fun moving all that stuff guys." Renee said with a smile as she walked to her tent.  
  
"Good try Hawk, maybe next time it'll work." BJ said with a laugh as he walked in the opposite direction of Renee.  
  
"How did__When did they__What happ__I don't think our plan went right." Hawkeye said sitting down on one of the crates.  
  
"Funny, I think it did." Kellye said as she watched Renee walk away happily.  
  
"Me too." Baker said as she saw BJ turn around and look at Renee with a smile before walking to the Swamp.  
  
"Well, you can explain it to me while we go see what they did in there" Hawkeye said placing his arm around Nurse Baker.  
  
"Maybe later Hawkeye. I'd rather go talk with one of my friends. I have to explain to her why I tricked her."  
  
"Yea, me too, sorry Hawkeye." Kellye said when Hawkeye had looked at her with a hopeful look. They both smiled as they walked after Renee.  
  
"Women, I'll never understand them." Klinger said as he started to move crates.  
  
"I don't see why not. You were one for a couple years." Hawkeye said with a laugh as he helped and now smiling Klinger to move the wooden boxes.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
End of Episode 8, Episode 9 coming soon! 


	9. Ep9 Sounds Of War

A/N: Enjoy! ^-^  
  
Disclaimer: don't own 'em. Can't sue me  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Renee sat down at the table with Kellye and Baker for dinner. "I can't believe that I believed you two. Going on and on about him like that. I should've known better." She laughed when they nodded their heads.  
  
"Well, if I were you I would've believed us too. You should've seen your face when you walked out of the showers!" Baker said with a laugh.  
  
"I would've loved to see her walk out of the showers too." Hawkeye said sitting down next to Baker. BJ joined them sitting next to Hawkeye. Kellye and Renee were on the other side of the table. Kellye looked at Renee then looked at BJ and she just smiled. Renee blushed but shook her head in a 'no' gesture.  
  
"If you make another comment like that to one of my nurses Pierce I'll have your bars." Said a voice from behind him.  
  
"You can have them, as soon as I find them." He said turning around, when he noticed who it was he smiled and stood up, embracing Margaret, "Here sit, sit." He said sliding over for her to sit down.  
  
"Thank you, but I still meant it. Especially one of the better ones I have too. Did everything go well while I was gone Captain?" Margaret said, all business and no play.  
  
"Everything went fine Major. I did a supply check like you asked and the report has been put in your tent. I'm sure you'll want to go over it on your own as soon as you can." Renee replied with a smile and glance at BJ.  
  
BJ smiled and stood up to leave. Hawkeye grabbed his arm and forced him to sit back down silently.  
  
"That's what I came in here for, Pierce is next on the list for helping with the supply check. As soon as you're finished I'll meet you at the supply building." Margaret said as she stood up and left.  
  
Hawkeye smiled, "Well well, that's the first time a nurse invited me for a night in the supply room first."  
  
BJ grinned as Hawkeye got up to follow the major out the door of the mess tent.  
  
"Plan B is officially in affect." Renee said as she got up to throw her uneaten food away. BJ got up and followed her.  
  
"Hopefully it'll go as well as Plan A did." He said with a smile to the other captain.  
  
"Do you have any idea what they're talking about?" Kellye asked Baker.  
  
"No clue, I'm going to go wash my hair, want to join me?"  
  
"Sure, maybe on the way to the showers we can see what they're up too." Both nurses got up and walked out of the mess tent together.  
  
============  
  
"Why do we have to this now? I was planning on sleeping, sleeping and more sleeping today." Hawkeye said with a yawn.  
  
"Because I need to check up on Virrnet. She was slacking off before I left."  
  
"Only because she had other things on her mind."  
  
"Like what?" Margaret said, a bit frustrated with Hawkeye because he wasn't helping.  
  
"Her son broke his arm about two weeks before you left."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Her and BJ stay up all hours of the night talking about their kids."  
  
"I wouldn't blame them. How did that little matchmaking scheme of yours go?"  
  
"Didn't go at all, no gas. I saw them walk in here with my own eyes but when I came back to let them out, they were already out and waiting for me."  
  
"How do you suppose that happened?"  
  
"I don't know, but I do know that they had to have done the supply check then because she went straight to your tent to put the reports there."  
  
"Well, maybe they got on their own."  
  
"I don't know how." Hawkeye just shrugged.  
  
Outside, Colonel Potter was there silencing the whole unit. BJ had blocked the escape route that he and Renee had used with a big rock. The door had been blocked in the same fashion as when Hawkeye had trapped them in.  
  
Then the Colonel signaled for things to start and then suddenly came to life a war. Bomb noises going off, MPs did the shaking of the building, Klinger was making the lights flicker and then go out all together, a few nurses screamed for effect. After about thirty minutes of this all of it stopped. They heard banging on the door and yelling of both officers, but they couldn't get out. When all noise was over, the whole camp went back to bed. BJ placed his arm around Renee's shoulders, "I think it might work." He said with a smile.  
  
"It just might." She said as they both walked off in the direction of the officers club.  
  
Back inside, Margaret was sitting on the spare cot with her knees to her chest.  
  
"We don't have anything to drink this time," Hawkeye said with a smile.  
  
"Well last time shouldn't have happened even with the drink." Margaret replied.  
  
Hawkeye sighed as he sat down beside the upset major. He put his arm around her and pulled her close to him. She broke into tears and buried her face into his shoulder, "I'm scared, what if they don't come for us? What if they forget us?"  
  
"They won't, I promise, we have blankets, a cot. We can eat the spare blankets if we need to, drink the cot." He said with a smile.  
  
"No joking Pierce, we really are in trouble."  
  
"This has happened before, remember when you and Trapper were stuck in here for a while?"  
  
"Yea and you know what he tried to do!"  
  
"Oh yea, I forgot you didn't like that, there goes my plan."  
  
Margaret couldn't help but smile. Hawkeye looked down and touched her cheek with his hand, "Your beautiful, ya know that?"  
  
"Of course." Both smiled as Hawkeye leaned down and captured her lips with his. When he tasted salt he broke off the kiss and looked into her eyes, which were filled with tears, he wiped them away with a confused look. "Don't do this to me again Hawkeye, I don't think I could take you just using me again."  
  
"I never used you the first time."  
  
"Then why did tell me that we'd be better off as friends?"  
  
"Because I was scared. I didn't know what I'd do if I liked the idea of us, two mortal enemies, being together. I was scared of falling in love with you." He said quietly.  
  
"You, you" she said stuttering. He smiled and kissed her again. She ran her fingers through his dark hair as the kiss intensified. Suddenly the door started to creak as boxes were moved away and the kiss stopped. Hawkeye smiled and got up. Just as the door opened and BJ walked in Hawkeye was grabbing a hanger.  
  
"So you two ready to leave yet?" BJ asked with a smile.  
  
"You're the only one ready to leave. And put this on the handle when you close the door." Hawkeye said handing him the hanger. BJ just smiled and walked back out, leaving the new lovers alone.  
  
He hung the hanger on the door and turned around with a huge grin. He turned around to find Renee standing there. "I told Kellye and Baker thank you for alerting the whole camp so quickly. Did it work?" she asked with a hopeful look.  
  
"Better than Plan A."  
  
"How well did Plan A work?" she asked smiling. As an Answer BJ wrapped his arms around her waist and spun her around in a circle, he set her back down laughing. He bent down and lightly touched his lips to hers.  
  
"Plan A worked like a charm." He said. Renee blushed and couldn't help but laugh as a cheer went up through the crowd that had gathered around the two.  
  
BJ smiled and took Renee's hand, "Come on, we've got some talking to do. Your place or mine?"  
  
"Mine, it's a whole lot more private then the Swamp."  
  
"My thoughts exactly."  
  
"Finally some peace!" said Charles he walked off from the crowd and to the swamp. Colonel Potter right beside him.  
  
"You were hoping that plan worked didn't you Winchester?"  
  
Charles chuckled and without a word walked into the swamp. The colonel laughed as he walked to his own tent for the night.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------- The End of Episode 8, Episode 9 coming soon. 


	10. Ep10 Love

A/N: all right, the stretch is winding down. I'm not sure, this may be the last chapter.maybe not, depends on if I get enough reviews to do an epilogue. ^-^ Thanx for sticking with me though. But be happy if you're a reader of 2KW because if this is over, my muse has no where else to go but there lol.  
  
Disclaimer: . . . . . . . *crickets chirp* . . . . . . . . . . . .what do you think?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Renee smiled as she sat down on her cot, "So what did you wanna talk about?"  
  
"Umm, well." BJ smiled nervously as he sat down next to her. "The past week has been something hasn't it?"  
  
Renee laughed lightly, "Well yea. I got control over a whole unit of nurses and the guy I've been in love with since the first night I got here, finally admits he's attracted to me. I think it's been a good week."  
  
"In. . .in love?" BJ said, even more nervous.  
  
"Well, maybe just a little" Renee said with her fingers a few centimeters apart.  
  
BJ smiled, "I just wanted to say that we need to take it slow. I don't think I'm fully over Peg yet and I don't want you to get hurt because I'm not."  
  
"That's ok, I understand. You'll never be fully 'over her.' She's not just an ex-girlfriend from college. You'll never be able to forget her, and seriously, if you ever re-marry, you'll probably end up sometimes calling out her name when your making love to your new wife." Renee said with a blush.  
  
"Probably." BJ said awkwardly.  
  
Renee laid her hand on BJ's shoulder, "Don't worry, It's been two years since Steve died and I'm not over him."  
  
"But you said, on the night that Peg died, that you knew it'd be ok because of the little . . .vision you had?"  
  
"Yea, I knew I'd be ok, but that doesn't mean I'll ever stop missing him. Peg's letter to you, was her way of letting you know, that you'll be ok."  
  
"And her way of letting me know, it's ok to get re-married." He said as he cupped her cheek in his hand.  
  
She smiled at him, "Yea, I guess it could be interpreted that way too."  
  
BJ closed his eyes as he bent down to kiss her. She closed her eyes and met him half way. They kissed passionately for a long time before Renee broke off the kiss and breathlessly said, "I thought you said we were going slow."  
  
"This is slow." BJ said with a grin as he laid her down on her cot.  
  
"How slow are we going?"  
  
"Excruciatingly slow."  
  
Renee giggled quietly and BJ just smiled as he kissed her again.  
  
============  
  
Hawkeye sat on Margaret's cot the next morning with a huge smile on his face. Margaret looked at him and shook her head, "What? Why are you staring at me?"  
  
"Look what you're wearing. You really want to give me a heart attack don't you?" He said looking over her silk, pink mesh nightgown.  
  
"As long as I can bring you back to life I'm happy."  
  
Hawkeye sighed and smiled. He stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and moved so that they could both look into her full- length mirror. "We look good together ya know that? I've never thought about it before, but we really do make a good couple."  
  
"I've always thought it." She ran her fingers through his dark hair as he started to kiss her neck, "Hawkeye, we need to go to breakfast."  
  
"I like my breakfast here thank you." He said, preoccupied with her neck.  
  
"I'd like my breakfast."  
  
"You can have it as soon as I'm done with mine."  
  
Margaret laughed and pulled away from him. "Come on, we really need to get going."  
  
"Alright, alright, do you want me to meet you there?"  
  
"No, just wait till I change."  
  
Needless to say, they didn't make it to breakfast when everyone else was there. But when they got there, they weren't the only late eaters.  
  
"Hey Beej." Hawkeye said mischievously as he sat across the table from his best friend and Renee.  
  
"Hello Renee. Shouldn't you be on duty?" Margaret said sitting beside Hawkeye.  
  
"I could ask you the same question Margaret." Renee replied with a knowing smile.  
  
"I think we all are late for the same reason." BJ said smiling.  
  
Hawkeye looked at him and laughed softly, "Hopefully with different people."  
  
"Always."  
  
"So, you two . . .?" Margaret said grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Did you two?" Renee replied with the same grin. Margaret just laughed; the others joined in and everyone walking by the mess tent looked in at the officers, just a little confused.  
  
============  
  
The next months went by without much difference than usual. The OR was filled to the brim every few days with wounded and shifts of 14 hours or more. while the officers club was just as full at night when there weren't any wounded.  
  
"I think I'm gonna do it Beej. I can't leave here thinking that she won't be with me forever."  
  
"Then ask her."  
  
"I don't have a ring, I don't know how she'll take it anyway. Plus we're all leaving soon . . ."  
  
"It's your choice, I can't make this one for you." BJ said smiling, "I already know that the person I care about is coming home with me." He said looking over at Renee who was talking with Margaret.  
  
"How do you know?" Hawkeye asked.  
  
"I asked her to bring her Aaron and live with me and my Erin. We're going to introduce her family and my family. She only has her mother so she's moving to Mill Valley too. I just don't know how Peg's father is going to take it. But I really don't care, he should know that Peg would be happy for me."  
  
Hawkeye smiled and touched his friend's shoulder, "She would be BJ, she'd be the happiest one of us all."  
  
BJ smiled and looked up at dark clouds overhead, "I know . . .I know."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
*Evil laughter* The End of Episode 10, The End of One Word. ((Unless you review a whole lot and tell me to write an epilogue.)) 


	11. Ep11 Epilogue

A/N: ok, absolute last episode ^-^ hope you enjoyed my story, I loved writing it. I always looked forward to the reviews from my loyal followers.lol j/k thanx for those reviews though.  
  
Disclaimer: been there, done that  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
"Aaron Benjamin!!" yelled a soaked BJ.  
  
"Aw, shucks.. Don't tell momma, please Daddy?" the little boy asked guiltily.  
  
"Alright, fine, just don't do it again ok?" He said taking the water hose from the 4-year-old boy.  
  
"Yay!!" he yelled running into the house with muddy shoes. And the next yell was from Renee.  
  
"BJ!"  
  
"Uh Oh.Ben did you take off your muddy shoes?"  
  
"Oops."  
  
"See, now momma knows that you were playing in the water, and now she's gonna know why I'm wet."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't tell me, tell you're mother, she's the one who wanted white carpet."  
  
Aaron hung his head low as he slipped off the dirty shoes on the back porch and walked past a trail of muddy footprints, into the living room. Renee looked up at him and frowned, she would've went right over and picked him up, taking him to the back room for a spanking, except her hands were full of long blond hair.  
  
"Ow momma! You're pulling!" Erin said with a whine.  
  
"Sorry princess, momma's a little angry right now." She finished french- braiding the girl's hair just as BJ walked in with a towel wrapped around his neck, only in sweatpants.  
  
Renee looked up with a scowl, "Erin, go play in your room for a while, mommy, daddy and brother need to have a talk."  
  
"Ok mommy, don't hurt them to much."  
  
Renee and BJ couldn't help but smile as she ran up the stairs to her room. Then Renee turned to the boys and put her hands on her hip, and started to tap her foot, "Well?"  
  
"I'm sorry Momma, me and Daddy were watering the garden and I asiden'ly got water on him and where I was standing."  
  
Renee looked to the man that looked like he was the same age as the little boy standing there.  
  
"That's it hunny, it was an accident. He got me a little wet, no big deal."  
  
"You're scrubbing it up BJ." Renee said calmly, "and you," she turned to her son, "you're going to help him."  
  
"Yes ma'am." They both chimed in.  
  
"Now you go to your room and play Benny." BJ said as he watched the little boy run off. He quickly closed the distance between himself and Renee. Her wrapped his arms around her waist, "I really am sorry I forgot to remind him to take off his shoes."  
  
"It's no problem really, he just needs to be taught to take off his shoes inside. And you, you walked through my house soaked didn't you?"  
  
"Your house?" BJ said with a smile, "I thought it was mine, then we got married, and now it's ours."  
  
"Well, that's one way of putting it." She said with a smile.  
  
"Oh by the way, here." He said as he slipped a rose out from one of the draws on a side table.  
  
Renee cocked one eyebrow.  
  
"Don't tell me you forgot?"  
  
She smiled, "Forgot what?"  
  
"Today is our.."  
  
"Anniversary! Oh how could I have forgotten!" She walked over to the hall way closet and pulled out a box. She handed it to him.  
  
He opened up the box to find a picture frame with just him, her, Hawkeye, and Margaret in the picture. "Renee? Why are they in the picture?"  
  
Renee laughed softly, "Don't tell me you forgot who set up the whole Plan A deal back at the camp."  
  
"Oh yea, and we set up Plan B, which was these two. That whole week there was how we got together."  
  
"Exactly." Renee said moving the picture out of his hands. She pulled him down on the couch and cuddled with him, "Do we have a babysitter for tonight?"  
  
"Yep, Peg's parents and your mother are babysitting at their house."  
  
"It's so nice to have my mother here, and with friends at that."  
  
"I'm glad that Peg's parents didn't kill me when I told them I wanted to get remarried. And they were happy about it too."  
  
"They like my mother so they figure I'm likable too."  
  
"They don't know you're adopted."  
  
"Hey!" Renee said, playfully smacking him on the chest.  
  
BJ bent down and kissed her lips; "I love you, Renee Virrnet Hunnicut."  
  
"And I love you, Bea Jay Hunnicut."  
  
BJ laughed, "You know, Hawkeye still doesn't believe that I don't really have a name."  
  
"Ah, but you can argue about that at his wedding."  
  
"His what!?"  
  
Renee laughed and pulled out a letter, handing it to him. BJ skimmed over it with his mouth hanging open. Renee just smiled, "He and Margaret are getting married in 3 months and they want you to be the best man. Margaret said she's changing the rules, I'm not gonna be the Maid Of Honor, I'm going to be the Matron Of Honor, since I'm married." She laughed softly.  
  
Just then the doorbell rang. Renee got up to answer it. Her mother and Peg's parents were there to pick up the children. Renee yelled up the stairs, "Erin! Ben! Your grandparents are here!"  
  
The children ran down the stairs happily. BJ handed Roger the bags with the kids' things in it; "We'll be by to pick them up tomorrow afternoon, if you don't mind watching them that long."  
  
"No problem, I watched one for two years straight, I think we can handle one night with two." Renee's mother said. Renee smiled and kissed each child goodbye and BJ did as well. Finally they were alone in the house.  
  
They went back to the couch and cuddled up together again, "Now where were we?" Renee said smiling.  
  
"I think we were here." BJ said kissing her.  
  
============  
  
"What do you think they'll say?" Margaret asked Hawkeye quietly on the front porch swing.  
  
"They'll come, they'll be happy, if I have to drag them here myself and get Potter to paint on the smiles."  
  
Margaret laughed. "You know today is their anniversary."  
  
"How do you remember these things?"  
  
"I just do, the same way I remembered that the day we chose to have our wedding is the anniversary of the day we were locked in the supply building together."  
  
"Well, I could never tell time or dates correctly while I was in that terrible place."  
  
"It wasn't that terrible, we met each other, and made great friends there too."  
  
"Other than the people, the place was horrible."  
  
Margaret smiled, "I understand. But at least we get a little pleasure out of it . . ." she trailed off as she noticed Hawkeye staring at her, "What?"  
  
"Have I ever told you why I fell in love with you?"  
  
"Not in so many words, no."  
  
"Because you knew me for me, not the charmer, not the doctor, just Hawkeye, the jerk, and you still love me. Anybody who can put up with me has earned my love, and you just stole my heart."  
  
Margaret smiled, "That's kind of the same reason I fell for you. You knew me in all my bad times, even when I was so drunk I couldn't stand, and you love me too."  
  
Hawkeye smiled and kissed her. Then he picked her up, still kissing her, and walked up to his room, softly laying her down on his bed, "baby . . ."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You're the tops."  
  
Margaret just laughed as Hawkeye started to kiss on her neck.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------- THE END! ^-^ 


End file.
